


飞空艇上的陌生人

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 3





	飞空艇上的陌生人

艾默里克一直以为他和埃斯蒂尼安的最初相遇就是在永恒湖旁的牧草地上，也从未怀疑自己那个不怎么长心的友人会在这种事上有什么隐瞒，事实上，埃斯蒂尼安也的确没有隐瞒，他只是从未把当初那个飞空艇上被人按倒在地的狼狈小子和现在的骑士长联系在一起——直到现在他们一起聊到这段过往的时候才发现，原来他们早就见过面了。

艾默里克靠在飞空艇的围栏之上，望着远处的那片云海，嘴边是他一贯似有若无的微笑：“其实我一直很好奇，为什么像你这样一个冷言冷语的家伙，当初竟然会出手救我呢？”

“就只是看不惯而已。”身着黑色龙骑士战甲的精灵无所谓地耸了下肩，微微仰着头看着距离他们越来越远的伊修嘉德，“看不惯那些总是喜欢仗势欺人的家伙们。”

“对那些家伙来说，当时仗势欺人的是我。”

“啊是吗？”埃斯蒂尼安歪过头来看他，“但我怎么记得当时帮的是个被人揍到连站都站不起来的小骑士？你的靠山也太没震慑力了吧？”

艾默里克没有回头看埃斯蒂尼安，只是嘴角的笑意微微深了些许，“那对你来说，只是一次寻常的见义勇为吧。”

“不然呢？”埃斯蒂尼安无所谓的笑了一下，“当时我可是连你的脸都没看清楚。”

“是啊。”艾默里克也笑了一下，然后就迎着微风轻轻闭上了眼睛，因为对那时候的你来说那不过是个举手之劳，你所救的也不过是个不曾入眼的小角色而已。

那年是他成为神殿骑士之后外出执行的第一个任务，同行的都是一起刚刚进入骑士团的伙伴，彼此之间互不相识，给他们指派任务的老师明言，此次的任务表现会影响他们的战功记录，于是功利之心就必不可少。艾默里克不是圣人，如果战功和荣誉需要争夺，他自然也不会客气，而且，他也从未畏惧过这样的竞争。

但就在他们临行之前，出了一个小小的意外。

神殿骑士们列队出城之时，却撞见了那时新任的教皇大人，教皇大人体察民情，十分随意地问了一句这些神殿骑士们为何出城，当时一干人中并无一个领头之人，于是众人面面相觑却一直无人作答，最后还是艾默里克趁着几位大人们皱眉之前踏出一步站到了队前，朝着教皇大人和他身边的大臣们优雅地行了一个骑士礼，简洁明了地阐述了他们的身份和任务。

教皇淡淡应了一声，追问了一句，你们这些人中便无一个领头主事之人吗。

艾默里克垂目回答，大家皆是新进骑士，并无等阶之分。

教皇看了他一眼，神色淡漠，并未说话。倒是他身边的一位圣殿骑士笑了一下，走上前去在艾默里克手下轻轻托了一把，免去了他的礼仪，语气十分随意：“虽然都是新人，但任务之中还是有个带头的在会更好些，对了，你的名字是……”

“艾默里克。”

“好，艾默里克，现在我就授命你成为这队骑士的队长。”

艾默里克一怔，下意识就将目光转向了静立在一旁的教皇，伊修嘉德的教皇面无表情，而那位圣殿骑士根本没有等他回答，只是拍了拍他的肩，在他看来，这样的好运根本没有人会拒绝。所以等艾默里克回过神来的时候，教皇和他身边的那群人已经转身离开了。

艾默里克无声地朝着那行人的背影行了个礼，转回身时就看到身后那些同行的新晋骑士同伴们神色各异地看着他，艾默里克心底一声苦笑，看来这次的任务不会那么顺利了。

好在任务本身的难度也并不太大，就算有他人几次三番的故意刁难，对艾默里克来说也不过是多应付几只怪物，添些皮外伤罢了。但他的无动于衷反令其他人更加愤懑，那张漠无表情的秀气面孔更是增强了其他人的欺辱心思，他们开始用各种恶毒的话语向他赌咒，接着大家便发现这些言语上的攻击也的确更加有效：

“酒吧女、黑寡妇、私生子……”

污秽不堪的指控竟也在某种程度上揣度到了部分的真相，而也正是这样真假参半满怀恶意的语言攻击更易令人恼怒，最后真正令艾默里克与那些人起了冲突的便是几句针对他母亲的不逊之言。

当其他人看到这个一直坐在飞空艇角落里一言不发的黑发骑士站起身来的那一刻，竟都纷纷因为他身上的那股冷冽之气而小小退了一步，但再一看，发现对方也不过就是和他们差不多年龄的少年人，就算他剑技再好，没有剑也不能得到任何发挥，于是周围人互相使了个眼色便都一股脑地围了上去。

人数相差巨大的战局很快就成了单方面的殴打，遭受着拳打脚踢的艾默里克一声不哼，但那些施暴者的咒骂却一直没有停。其他的飞空艇乘客看到是神殿骑士们在闹事早就退得远远的了，只除了一个倚在甲板边上的黑甲精灵。

埃斯蒂尼安并不是一个喜欢多管闲事的人，只不过这天刚刚与师父起过争执的他心情正好有些差，而那些神殿骑士就正好在他的面前横行霸道吵吵闹闹，于是他就拉下了面罩非常不耐烦地上去喊了一声：“喂，你们打够了没有？”

“关你什么事？”

埃斯蒂尼安“嘿”地笑了一声，揉着手腕走到了那些人的中间：“正好我手痒了，如果你们还没打够的话，我倒是可以奉陪！”黑铁的长枪唰地一下自他为中心抖开半个圆，枪尖在阳光下折出乌沉沉的光。

那几个神殿骑士因为这忽如其来的一枪纷纷狼狈地后退了一步，彼此之间对了下眼色，都觉得这名龙骑士并不好惹，大家本来也就是私下泄愤谁也不想把事情闹大，正巧这时候飞空艇到达，于是几人又相继叫骂了几句便悻悻离开了。

埃斯蒂尼安“切”了一声，觉得没什么意思，正打算离开的时候却听到那个一直在挨揍的家伙出声叫住了他。

“谢谢。”艾默里克坐在地上微微仰起头看着面前这个全身都包裹在黑色软甲中的精灵龙骑士，“请问阁下的名字。”

埃斯蒂尼安看了一眼这个大半张脸都沾上了血的黑发精灵，说实话这名骑士的弱势和礼节并没有让他有任何相交的冲动，于是他只是“嗤”地笑了一下，“不用了吧，反正也不会再见了。”埃斯蒂尼安将长枪背回了身后，只在转身离开的时候十分随意地伸出手挥了挥手。

艾默里克看着他离开，然后抬手轻轻按住了额角的伤口，嘴角笑意似有若无。被人看轻了啊。

他又想起来那个站在伊修嘉德顶端的男人对他说过的话：没有权利，你就什么都没有；不是“教皇的儿子”，你就什么都不是。

虽然现在那些话看起来很有道理，但他终会证明——那个人说的，是错的。

“喂艾默里克，你在想什么？”埃斯蒂尼安看着好友在那一声近乎叹息的“是啊”之后便没了声响，就忍不住叫了他一声。

“我在想……如果我当时就是……”艾默里克忽然停住了声，微微摇了下头，“不，没什么。”

埃斯蒂尼安一脸莫名其妙，然后他就看到艾默里克轻轻笑了一下，又说：“那个时候你和我说，我们以后不会再见了。”

“是吗？”埃斯蒂尼安回忆了一下，这么久以前的小事他可是真的不记得了，虽然这话的确是他能说得出口的，于是他只好摸了摸自己的鼻子：“哈哈，有吗？我随便说的话不能作数啊。”

艾默里克也没有再在这个问题上多做纠缠，只是转过头来看着神情仍有些心虚不自然的埃斯蒂尼安问：“那么苍天之龙骑士，这次你离开伊修嘉德之后，我们还会见吗？”

“当然！”埃斯蒂尼安翘起一边嘴角露出个有些邪气笑。

艾默里克看着他，一贯冷淡的神情也微微有些软化，“希望这次你不是随便说说的。”

“以雅伯里克的名字起誓！”埃斯蒂尼安朝他伸出了手掌，“下一次见面的时候，你该有些长进了吧？”

艾默里克笑了一下，“下一次，我会以神殿骑士团总长的身份与你再见。”接着他便伸手拍上了埃斯蒂尼安的手掌。

“总长大人，我可是记住你这话了。”埃斯蒂尼安大笑，刚想将手抽回，却发现与艾默里克相击的手掌却忽然被对方握住了。埃斯蒂尼安微带诧异地抬了头，而后便看到艾默里克脸上又浮现了那种似有若无的笑，不得不说，艾默里克每次露出这种神情的时候都令他觉得有些高深莫测捉摸不透。那些无法用武力寻到任何一点解决门径的事情经常会让他觉得有些挫败和无力，就例如此时的一个难题：艾默里克在想什么。

对他来说，猜测艾默里克在想什么并不是一件陌生的事，他甚至一直都做得很好，他们从前一起完成的那些任务，一起获得的荣耀与军功都足以证明他们彼此间的默契，但是这一次握手的意味却让他感到有些……难以言明的不同？

不过这位已经与埃斯蒂尼安熟识的老友并没有让他烦恼太久，只听到艾默里克用他那一贯的平静语调说着：“放心，我不是你，我说过的每一句话都很认真。”说完，他就十分自然地松开了埃斯蒂尼安的手。

而新一任的苍天龙骑士笑了笑说：“那我就拭目以待了。”

埃斯蒂尼安离开飞空艇的时候仍是许多年前那样一身黑甲，一柄长枪，随意地伸出一只手挥了挥就算与他身后的人告别，而艾默里克只是安静地倚在一旁看着他离开。

——父亲，我说过我会证明你是错的。虽然现在我还没有获得足以让别人记住艾默里克这个名字的荣誉与地位，但至少……对那个很难记住别人名字的家伙来说，我不是教皇的私生子，我只是艾默里克。

他下意识地将刚才与埃斯蒂尼安击掌的右手放到了面前，轻轻屈了屈手指，不自觉露出了一个难得柔软的微笑。

end.


End file.
